


Call Me If You Want To Reach Me

by LBIGreyhound13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBIGreyhound13/pseuds/LBIGreyhound13
Summary: Peter wakes up that morning feeling a little under the weather, but when May is working late and he gets worse, who is school going to call to pick him up? Not to mention, he doesn't want to miss his weekend with Tony!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Call Me If You Want To Reach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dredfulhapiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/gifts).



> Hello, hello, fellow readers! Welcome to yet another oneshot for our favorite Iron Dad and Spider Son. This oneshot is for the second Friendly Neighborhood Exchange, and it’s for my good friend, Dredfulhappiness. I decided to tackle their second prompt: Tony is Peter’s Emergency Contact! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

_Prompt: Tony is Peter’s Emergency Contact_

As soon as Peter woke up that Friday morning in October, he did not feel right…at all. He quickly noticed the dull pain in his throat, but as May pointed out when she came in to check on him, there was no fever, which, according to her rule, meant he could go to school. Any other kid would’ve groaned and whined about not being able to miss school, but for Peter, no school would’ve meant no weekend with his mentor, Tony Stark. So, he figured that if he could get through the whole day without getting a fever, then May wouldn’t have to pick him up, and then he wouldn’t miss his weekend with Tony.

Ever since that first weekend Peter stayed over with Tony while May was at a conference last year, both the mentor and the mentee agreed that the latter would come over either for the day, an overnight, or a whole weekend, and never once had either one of them missed it. If one of them had a commitment on a Friday, both Peter and Tony would agree on a different day and switch their lab time to that day managing to avoid cancelling completely. There was absolutely no way Peter was going to let that streak break now!

He swallowed—rather painfully—his pride and got ready for school that morning. He managed to eat a piece of toast and drink some juice before kissing May goodbye as she went off to work while reminding him that either Happy or Tony would pick him up after school and that she would see him and Tony on Sunday. The rookie superhero shoved the last of his books into his backpack and his pajamas into his duffle bag before heading out of the apartment to go to school.

While making the commute to Midtown, his phone buzzed, and sure enough it was from Tony.

_“Rise and shine, Underoos! I’m picking you up after school today! Can’t wait for the weekend! That nanotech project and cars are calling our names!”_

Peter smiled at how cheerful his mentor sounded, and it briefly made him forget about the pain in his throat.

_“Good morning, Mr. Stark! Awesome! Can’t wait! I can hear them too, and it’s driving me crazy!”_

_“Lol, just got to hang in there for 8 hours, kiddo, and then it’s lab time! The wait is worth it!”_

_“Easy for you to say! You’re done with the school business!”_

_“Just you wait, kid. Once you get into the real world…you’ll be begging for someone to pay you to go back to school.”_

Peter smiled to himself and chuckled. _“Yeah, but if I’m working with you, then I wouldn’t miss it.”_

_“Are you trying to butter me up? Because you’re making me melt here, kid.”_

Funny that Tony should mention melting because Peter furrowed his eyebrows together when he began to feel a bit warmer than usual, but he shook it off and ignored it. There were a lot of people on the train. It was the city after all, and New York City was known for people being packed into public transportation like sardines. Perhaps, it was just body heat.

_“Perhaps, perhaps not…lol!”_

_“Well, I’m going to give you the rest of the day to figure it out because I have some board meetings to get to. I’ll talk to you later and I’ll see you after school, kid! Have a good day!”_

_“Thanks, Mr. Stark! You too!”_

* * *

As the day went on…Peter began to feel a whole lot worse. He tried taking the enhanced Tylenol Tony had given him, and it seemed to relieve it for a short time. However, somehow, the pain managed to increase in his throat, and the heat on his forehead didn’t feel much better either.

“Dude, you really don’t look so good,” Ned said as he and MJ joined him at the lunch table in the cafeteria, “and I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

By the time lunch arrived, Peter was feeling so much worse. He was pretty sure by now that he had a fever, and his throat was so sore that he could barely swallow his food.

“Yeah, usually, you’re sucking your food up by now and talking up a storm,” MJ said eying him skeptically. “Today, you’re quiet as a mouse and barely touching your lunch.”

“I’m…I’m fine, guys, really,” Peter said for what felt like the millionth time. “Just a little under the weather today.”

“A little?” MJ retorted.

“Okay, I know, I feel like crap,” Peter said running his hand down his face. He knew something was wrong with him because he didn’t have the energy to deny that he wasn’t feeling well.

“Then why don’t we get you to the nurse, dude?” Ned suggested. “May can probably take you home.”

“Believe me, I would,” Peter replied, “but she’s working late tonight. She won’t be able to leave, and I’m supposed to be spending the weekend with Mr. Stark after school. I don’t want to miss it.”

“Okay, so why can’t you call him?” Ned suggested.

“Even if Peter did call him, genius,” MJ retorted, “Stark wouldn’t be able to take him out unless he was an emergency contact or something.”

“Well, we got to at least get him to the nurse,” Ned said as Peter put his head on his arms. “Peter could give the okay to call Mr. Stark or something, I don’t know. He shouldn’t be walking around like this for the rest of the day.”

“Valid point,” MJ replied as she stood up. “Let’s go, Parker.”

Peter could only moan in response.

* * *

“Oh boy…101,” Mrs. Wright said as she looked at the thermometer removing it from Peter’s ear. “You definitely have a fever, Peter. We better call your aunt and have her take you home.”

“Uhh…she’s actually working late,” Peter said trying his best to power through the pain in his throat. “Is there someone else you can call?” Maybe, by some miracle, May had someone he didn’t know about on the list of emergency contacts.

“Well, let me check your records and find out,” Mrs. Wright replied. “In the meantime, you get some rest.”

Peter nodded as he let sleep overcome him. He was so tired that he missed the nurse dropping her jaw as she stared at the screen showing Peter’s emergency contacts. There was May Parker’s contact information at the top, but at the bottom, there was a second entry with a certain name.

_Tony Stark…_

_Relationship to Student: Mentor_

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows together. She was aware that Peter had an internship with the famous billionaire, but she was never aware of this famous billionaire being the teen’s emergency contact. Perhaps, it couldn’t hurt to call May Parker to verify this. After all, given that she was Peter’s guardian, she needed to be notified anyway of Peter not feeling well.

* * *

Awareness came back to Peter when he began to hear voices.

“I hope you and Mrs. Parker don’t mind me verifying this,” a female voice…Mrs. Wright said. “I wanted to be extra sure, and it’s not something you see everyday.”

“Oh, no, no trouble at all,” another voice—a very familiar voice said. “I’m sure that raised some eyebrows.”

Was that who he thought it was? Did he sleep through the end of school? How was this possible?

“It certainly did,” Mrs. Wright said to the other voice. “He’s been asleep for about an hour. Ned and MJ dropped off his things as well.”

“Perfect, thank you so much, Mrs. Wright,” the familiar voice said. There were some footsteps before he felt the cot move under this person’s weight, and then a hand on his forehead appeared. “Yikes…101, you said?”

“I’m afraid so,” Mrs. Wright replied. “Could be a bad case of strep throat.”

“Oh boy,” the voice muttered. “Hey, Peter?” A hand ran through his hair. “Peter? Wake up, kid. I’m going to take you home.”

Peter slowly opened his eyes to see someone looking down at him, and after blinking his eyes a few times to focus, as the fever and the pain in his throat returned, he saw a certain billionaire looking at him.

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter said furrowing his eyebrows together.

Tony cringed at how throaty his voice sounded with his sore throat. “Yikes,” he said, “you sound beautiful, kid.”

Peter rolled his eyes despite his small smile. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“May and school called me,” Tony replied. “They said you were sick, and they were not kidding, my young friend. I’m going to take you to the doctor. They’re going to meet us at home, okay?”

Peter nodded despite the sadness that crept up inside of him at the thought of missing the weekend that he and Tony planned together. However, he was glad that his mentor was here to take him out of school. He didn’t like the idea of staying in the nurse’s office for the rest of the day. The idea of staying in bed sounded amazing. So, as soon as Tony signed him out and thanked the nurse, the billionaire helped Peter with his things, wrapped an arm around the teen, and guided him out of the building to the car that was parked out front.

“Happy’s in front,” Tony said as they walked down the stairs, “so we’ll get the back to ourselves.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied with a small smile as Tony gave Peter’s duffle bag and backpack to Happy, who put everything in the trunk of the car. “How did school know to call you?”

“Well, they saw that…I’m one of your emergency contacts,” Tony replied as he opened the door for Peter, “but the nurse wanted to verify and called Aunt May. Aunt May verified and said that she was working late and they could call me to come get you. She wanted to talk to you,” he and Peter both climbed in the car and sat down, “but the nurse said you were sleeping. And boy, she wasn’t kidding. You were out like a light when I got here. May also called me when I was on my way to make sure I got you to Dr. Cho, which is what we’re doing, and to tell you that she will call you soon, by the way.”

Peter widened his eyes as he listened. He couldn’t believe that May had Tony listed as his emergency contact. It made him smile even more that May trusted his mentor enough to give him such a status, and it was always something that he wondered about. If May weren’t available, who would school call? When Ben was alive, he was obviously the second choice, but now that it was just May, it often left Peter questioning who would back May up in terms of picking him up from school if he was sick or if something was wrong. It made sense she would pick his mentor, the other adult in his life, who was close to him and knew about his alter ego, Spider-Man.

“I can’t believe it,” Peter said. “W-Why didn’t she ever tell me?”

“Eh…I wouldn’t think too much of it, kid,” Tony said. “She said that she would feel better if someone else you were familiar with was on your emergency contact list.”

Peter shook his head in disbelief chuckling. “When did you guys do this?”

“Uh…about a few months ago,” Tony replied smiling, “after we realized that I wouldn’t be able to pick you up early if the need ever came for it.” He then turned to his driver. “Let’s get going, Happy. We got to meet Cho at the tower.”

“You got it, boss,” Happy said as he started the car up again.

“Thanks for coming to get me, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as they drove off. “I’m just…sorry our weekend is ruined now. I was really looking forward to it.”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well, I’m sick,” Peter said. “You’re…you’re not going to want me to hang around the tower all weekend in bed. I’ll be boring. I thought you wanted to take me back to the apartment.”

“No, of course not, kid,” Tony replied. “There’s no way we’re missing this weekend. We planned to spend time together, and that’s what we’ll do.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, you’ve got a room there, bud. May and I agreed you can rest at the tower and take it easy, and depending on what Cho says, we can watch as many movies as we want. We just won’t be doing much lab time because you’re going to need some rest, sound good?”

Peter smiled as he leaned back in his seat feeling his heart swell at the thought of Tony wanting to still spend time with him despite him being sick. “Sounds perfect,” he said with his eyes drooping closed.

“Get some sleep, buddy,” Tony replied wrapping an arm around him pulling him close. “I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

“Okay,” he said as sleep overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnd that’s a wrap, boys and girls! Once again, Dredfulhappiness, I really hope you like this!


End file.
